10 Reasons Why Tsunayume Can't Be A Boy!
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: In an alternate universe, the KHR casts discussed why their gender-bent boss should not be a boy. Reverse Version of my story "10 Reasons Why Tsuna Can't Be A Girl!"


**Title: **10 Reasons Why Tsunayume Can't Be A Boy!  
**Summary:** In an alternate universe, the KHR casts discussed why their gender-bent boss should not be a boy. Reverse Version of my story "10 Reasons Why Tsuna Can't Be A Girl!"  
**Disclaimer:** Technically, I'm not from Japan and don't know how to make an anime so no, nope! I don't own KHR and its characters.

* * *

Tsunayume—or simply Yume—sighed heavily as she watched her family, friends, acquaintance and whatever you'd call them argue about a simple and stupid topic.

"How can you think Yume-chan is better off as a boy, dear?!" Nana asked angrily and compare to her usual self, she was giving off the aura of a lion king_—queen—_protecting her flesh and the said daughter would really like to take pictures of how others reacted to that.

Damn. She forgot her camera though.

"Nana, it's just you know...," Iemitsu trailed off slowly and looked anywhere else but his furious wife. "**...girls** aren't really suitable to be a boss and..."

"Then why'd you choose her as a mafia boss?" the woman cut off, crossed arms and giving the blonde a hard glare. She was and still will not get why her only child who was a girl should be a mafia boss and seriously, the her husband should be glad that she was not trying to kill him like how she did the first time she found out.

The child of the two only shook her head at the ignorance of her father. The man should know—having a wife and a daughter and all—that never would males win over the females. Though, she did wonder about that as well since it couldn't be about her being strong before since some thought girls were weak.

"It was so that Xanxus won't be the boss and I was thinking of letting her get married to someone else so she wouldn't have to fight in the first place."

A fairly reasonable and truthful answer but apparently the wrong answer.

**_"WHAT?!"_**

Surprising, it wasn't Nana or Tsunayume who made an outburst. The two females looked at the other females and Yume's guardian who was deadly having flames in their eyes though Hibari was bit more emotionless, Yamamoto had a smile and Mukuro held more amusement.

"I wouldn't want _my_ Yume-chan to be married off to some random guy!" Haru squeaked like an angry fangirl she was and hugged the young brunette, almost suffocating her.

"Yeah tha—" Gokudera stopped at the thought, fully analyzing the sentence and glared hard at the dark-haired female with dynamites on his hands. "—bitch, what do you mean yours?! And get your hands off Juudaihime!"

The 'Juudaihime' sighed heavily yet again and could really just to bang her head to a wall. It was bad enough she could passed out from lack of air by the death hug and adding loud voices in the mix were making it worse.

"Maa maa, let's not fight, nee?" Yamamoto acted like a pacifier and the female boss was grateful that some of her guardians—friend—were not destructive. Though, it really worried her that his way just made things worse.

"Bastard!" the silver-head saw red when the taller male put his arms around his shoulders. "Don't be so casual, baseball freak!"

"Well, Yume seems to be close to fainting now," the black-haired stated cheerfully like it was a normal thing and laughed when the storm guardian hurriedly went to aid his boss at that.

"Woman, get your hands off, Juudaihime!"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Yume-chan!"

Ignoring what was happening on the other side, Iemitsu went back to stare at his angry wife. "Nana, it's just that I really wanted a boy," he said lamely and it just fulled the already burning flames.

"I'll give you ten reasons why Yume-chan can't be a boy," Nana replied seemingly calm yet her eyes said otherwise.

"Number 1, I wouldn't be able to have girl talk if she's a boy."

Yume, who somehow heard this, couldn't help but shiver. Those girl talks were the nightmares of her life and she could never forget how his so-called oblivious mother taught her about stuffs I should know in—dare she say—sex, boys and relationship.

Seriously, not a pleasant thing to remember.

"Isn't that bias?" someone—the brunette could see it was Spanner who was in the corner of the room—had dared to ask and good thing the mother didn't heard or the young Vongola would have seen a bloodied mess.

"But Na—"

"Number 2," the woman interrupted then shared a look from the other females and the sky boss raised an eyebrow to that, not really liking the glint in their eyes.

"There wouldn't be romance~!" Kyoko continued with a secret smile. "After all, many have a crush to Yume-chan."

"Huh?" Tsunayume looked in confusion at the grinning females, not noticing some blushes from the other people there. "Who has a crush on who?"

"Haru-chan disagrees!" the dark-haired pouted and pointed at herself proudly. "Be it female or male, my love is always Yume-chan or Tsuna-kun!"

"That's true," Iemitsu wore thoughtful face. "There will still be romance if Yume's a boy."

"And surely, Yume-chan is better off not having suitors! Those beast hormones they call "boys"! Aw, my poor girl!" he then broke to tears.

"Actually," the said girl suddenly started and all eyes were on her. She bit her lips to stop her blush from surfacing. "Even if I was a boy, some guys could still court me, right? I mean the thing called homo or gay, right?"

A slightly awkward silence followed that and she averted her eyes.

"Okay, so ignore that."

And surely they did because not only was it a shock that Yume knew this but for the girls, they simply wouldn't want to get killed by the boys if they said their opinions about how right that was and for the boys, well they're just plain weirded out by the thought.

"Number 3," Nana once again started and got interrupted by Bianchi. "Dress-up! Yume is simply the best doll to dress up."

Okay, the Tenth Boss wanted to smack them to senses since that clearly should be a reason why she had to be a boy. She simply hated dress-up and make-up and how people love to doll her up.

"Number 4," the small brunette raised an eyebrow and thought. 'No one questioned about number three?'

"Perfect spy." Reborn joined in, not that the female was surprised since she was expecting him to. He was after all still her sadistic tutor who would do everything to make his student living hell. "With her body, no one would suspect her."

"Like the time when she spied on me?" Byakuran chuckled remembering the good times and Yume would like to remind it was not a good time. She was harassed for the whole day for Pete's sake!

"Shut up! Do not remind of that!" she shouted in humiliation.

"Number 5, it's shopping! I can never get to shop with Yume if she's a boy."

"Again, that's bias," Spanner muttered and the daughter couldn't agree more. Her feet was close to breaking whenever she went with her mother and shopping.

"Nana, even a boy, could help you with shopping," Iemitsu pointed out and Nana shook her head.

"No, Yume has to be a girl so I could compare sizes!"

The Sky Decimo banged her head to the wall and could just die in embarrassment.

"Mom!"

"Number 6," Reborn started, ignoring them. "We can easily get Dr. Shamal to take care of her wounds if Dame-Yume stay as a girl."

"Do. Not. Speak. Of. That. Guy," the brunette snapped angrily and almost everyone couldn't agree more. The guy was a pervert and most especially, he stole Yume's first kiss.

"Number 7, she's the ideal model that says girls aren't weak," Yamamoto commented truthfully, making said teen blush hard and causing others to glare at him in envy.

"T-thank you, Yamamoto-kun," the female boss smiled shyly and gratefully.

"Number 8, she would have had an embarrassing moment when going to Dying Will Mode if she was a boy," the baby hitman smirked and the brunette paled in more ways than one.

She was told that every time someone choose to DWM and not HDWM then they will tear their clothes so she was lucky, she was a girl since Non specifically told Reborn to give a dress that wouldn't be teared.

Just imagine a girl or boy walking with only her/his underwear, it was not funny.

"Number 9, I can have mother and daughter bonding with Yume!" Nana stated happily, hugging her daughter.

"Bias."

The small daughter let out a giggle.

"And number 10, because I want to simple as that!"

* * *

**Black-chan:** ugh...I wonder which one is better...


End file.
